Niñera a bordo
by Zoro97
Summary: Tashigi, en medio de sus vacaciones, se ve obligada a viajar con los mugiwaras de una manera un tanto peculiar, dejo el resto por descubrir :) ZoxTash


**Buenas! Empiezo nuevo fic, que no es nuevo, ya quise escribir NIÑERA A BORDO hace unos años, tenía otra cuenta, ya ni me acuerdo de la contraseña, así que aquí va de nuevo, la base y la idea es la misma pero quise reescribirla porque nunca llegó a convencerme, era muy forzada, y leyendola de nuevo, con todos mis apuntes y resúmenes varios, decidí empezar de nuevo ahora que tengo tiempo, espero que mucho mejor, un abrazo y espero que os guste, agradeceré mucho cualquier comentario!**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ROSA**

Amanecía en el Sunny y hacía un sol radiante, los pajaros cantaban y una suave brisilla les acariciaba.

No parecía que hubiera barcos de la marina en el puerto de aquella isla, tampoco una base, al menos no una visible, bastó una primera expedición por parte de la navegante y el cocinero (en pos de no llamar demasiado la atención ) para confirmar que afectivamente, no había marines en la isla.

Tras una pequeña investigación, Robin explicó a la tripulación que se trataba una de las pocas islas con un gobierno independiente del central, que por el mismo motivo, era posible que la información no llegase, o llegase de manera parcial, lo que les permitiría pasar desapercibidos, y siempre que no armaran mucho escándalo, descansar.

No armar mucho escándalo, conociendo a su tripulación , Nami repitió esto hasta la saciedad antes de desembarcar, asumiendo de antemano que no serviría de nada, claro.

Quedaron en reunirse al anochecer, Ussop fue con Sanji a reponer la despensa, Brook vigilaba el barco mientras Franky reparaba algunos desperfectos del viaje y reabastecía algunos materiales; y para su sorpresa, pues se trataba de una ciudad pequeña; tuvo la suerte de encontrar buenos carpinteros navales en la zona.

Luffy no tardó en perderse, al igual que su segundo al mando, entre el gentío de unas alborotadas calles con pintoresco comercio matutino.

Robin acompañó al pequeño medico a una librería, quien sabía qué podrían encontrar en un lugar como aquel.

Ya pasado el medio día, el olor de un pequeño puesto de ramen llamó la atención del espadachín, al acercarse parecía no haber nadie.

-!oi¡- llamó al encargado, un señor mayor muy encorbado salió de la nada para atenderle.

-¿qué puedo servirle?

-El mejor ramen que tenga- respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las pequeñas banquetas y dejaba el dinero en el mostrador, el poco dinero que la bruja de Nami le había dejado.

-ahora mismo joven- el anciano se movió con una agilidad sorprendente para la condición fisica aparentaba tener, preparó con las manos expertas de quien lleva años en los fogones un ramen con un aspecto y olor deliciosos.

Aún comía, pero llevó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada cuando sintió al enemigo acechar a sus espaldas

-¡Roronoa!-

Un segundo fue suficiente para armarse y frenar el ataque de quien se abalanzaba contra él

-¿no te cansas nunca?...Capitana- continuó al reconocerla, con aires de superioridad.

La gente a sus alrededores se resguardó asustada. Él no pudo evitar poner una expresión de desagrado ante la situación, ella de nuevo.

Tashigi frunció el ceño y gritó interiormente _/maldito/_

Repitió su ataque con más fuerza; de nuevo la detuvo; se apartaron solo unos pasos, ella no bajaba la guardia, él, para pesar de la marine, estaba más relajado de lo que le gustaría.

-¡en guardia Roronoa!- Guardó su tercera espada, Tashigi apretó los dientes, la subestimaba de nuevo, lanzó un nuevo ataque.

A dos espadas, Zoro la frenó, nunca llegó a atacar directamente, las espadas chocaron un par de veces, tres, con un ágil movimiento desarmó a la marine lanzando su espada a unos metros de ellos.

De nuevo como en Loguetown se encontraba desarmada contra la pared, indefensa, de nuevo no la mataba.

-dámela- susurró ella con ira.

\- no volveré a repetirte, capitana, que esta espada-, puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de wano -no puedo dártela- habló serio, mirándola a los ojos a apenas unos centímetros, sintiendo la impotencia y frustración de una mujer que parecía, nunca iba a quitarse de encima. Se apartó, envainó las espadas.

Silencio.

-Algún día te venceré Roronoa, no lo olvides- él sonrió con cierta arrogancia, cómo podía llegar a ser tan engreído.

-seré el mejor del mundo, no lo olvides- la parafraseó y se marchó dejando a Tashigi recoger su espada, a la gente salir de sus escondites y a los niños susurrar entre admirados y asustados ante la breve escena.

Solo entonces la marine fue consciente de su imprudencia, le había atacado en medio de una calle abarrotada de civiles, de niños, en qué estaba pensando, vio como el espadachín agradecía al anciano del puesto, y se marchaba tras acabarse el ramen en ese mismo instante.

La próxima vez no lo dejaría marchar de aquella manera, se disculpó por la situación y salió de allí algo avergonzada.

De entre todas las posibles personas, tenía que encontrarla a ella, parecía que tras su encontronazo la había dejado atrás, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que volvería tras él, era tan, o incluso más cabezota que el espadachín, qué diablos a hacía allí, ¿estaría también el resto del G5? Paró un segundo antes de caer en la cuenta de que la mujer no vestía el uniforme cuando le atacó, ¿iba acaso de incognito? Nah, posiblemente ni siquiera estaba de servicio.

Tashigi estaba de vacaciones.

-tengo que hacerme más fuerte, tengo que derrotarte, no volveré a perder de esa manera ¿dónde estuviste estos dos años Roronoa, qué estuviste haciendo?- murmuraba para si misma, era consciente del considerable avance del espadachín, de la fuerza que había desarrollado durante este tiempo quien sabía donde; se paso la mano por el antebrazo y se apretó ligeramente, también había entrenado, si tan solo… paró de andar, no podía culparse a sí misma por ser mujer, suspiró, era una gran espadachina, iba a demostrarselo.

Trató de serenarse, no esperaba verle allí, si bien no estaba de servicio, no podia dejarle escapar, no esta vez. Ella también había crecido y mejorado muchísimo, retomó el paso.

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde Punk Hazard, no era La primera vez que se encontraban tras aquellos dos años de desaparición, pero aun no se perdonaba haber sido rescatada por el chico, eran enemigos Dios santo, más que eso, había jurado arrebatarle la espada que portaba, pero en aquellas circunstancias lo mas justo era dejarles escapar, como en Arabasta, de nuevo esos piratas hacían justicia; era frustrante, seguramente ni siquiera aspiraban a esa justicia , solo hacían lo que les parecía oportuno o más conveniente para sus propios objetivos, eran piratas, así es la justicia de un pirata, egoista.

El caso era que tras aquello no le debía nada, y su actuación en dicha ocasión no justificaba el trato que tenía con ella por ser mujer, y menos el hecho de que un pirata poseyera una espada como wado.

Vacaciones.

Respiró, aquel hombre la enervaba, trató de disfrutar de la isla dejando de lado sus pensamientos al menos por un instante, no recordaba la última vez que tenía algo de tiempo para ella, ¿habría alguna tienda de espadas cerca? Sonrió para sí, tropezando torpemente con una piedra que sobresalía del pavimento a causa de su ensimismamiento.

-!lo siento, lo siento!- se inclinó ligeramente ruborizada cuando casi cae sobre el puesto de florecillas de una anciana.

-!tranquila chiquilla no ha pasado nada!- rio la señora.

Acabó por comprarle un par de bonitas ortensias, las pondría en la habitación del hostal donde se hospedaba cuya decoración realmente dejaba que desear.

A escasos metros, Zoro se vio de pronto en frente de la escena, ¿como había llegado allí? Esa mujer estaba en todas martes por el amor de Dios. Se tensó al verla, y trantando de no hacer ruido se escondió tras otro puestecillo esperando a que la mujer se marchara, no quería tener que cruzarse de nuevo con ella, no iban a luchar.

-!oooeeee Zoroooo!-Luffy gritó al verlo, corriendo hacia él cargado de carne para alimentar a unas 50 personas.

Zoro se pasó la mano por la cara incrédulo , Tashigi se giró hacia ellos, Zoro se levantó, cogió al capitán de la camisa y corrieron.

-¡quieto Roronoa!-_/Mugiwara está con él_/corrió tras ellos.

-¡corre Luffy!-

-Shishishishishiii-

-¡como puedes ser tan escandaloso!- Luffy solo reía mientras comía la carne que había conseguido, no sabemos como; de la nada se unió a la persecución un viejo cocinero, cuchara de palo en mano.

-!paga lo que me debes granuja!-

-!mugiwara, Roronoa, deteneos!- gritaba la capitana

-rishishishishishii-

Tashigi pudo ver como a una pequeña niña se le iluminaba la cara al verla, le sonrió y avanzó aun con más decisión tras los piratas.

El anciano tras ellos se paró con la respiración pesada, maldiciendolos ya desde la distancia mientras quien podría ser su mujer le alcanzaba para ayudarle. ¿Creían que podían coger todo lo que quisieran de esa pobre gente solo por ser piratas? Aaah no, claro que no.

Los dos piratas no tardaron girar una esquina y entrar en primera taberna que encontraron, una especialmente alborotada por cierto, Luffy ya había terminado toda la carne con la que cargaba, allí no los encontrarían, eso esperaban; camareros iban y venían mientras los platos se amontonaban en una de las mesas al fondo, las mesas alrededor estaban también llenas,todos parecían conocerse, cantaban, reían y brindaban; una mujer de largo pelo rosa comía como si su vida se fuera en ello, dejando de lado un mínimo atisbo de buenos modales. La gente que no formaba parte del carismático grupo los miraba entre extrañados y molestos, por lo visto el atenderles estaba retrasando las demás comandas.

Zoro y Luffy decidieron sentarse en una mesa que un grupo de clientes, cansado de la tardanza, dejaba libre, para suerte de ambos, en un lugar bastante discreto de la sala, Zoro hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros, que se acercó nervioso.

-lo siento señores me temo que estamos a tope, les rogamos vuelvan otro día- Zoro alzó una ceja, ¿era en serio?

-¿Quien es esa?- Soltó Luffy, nada discreto, señalando directamente a la susodicha.

Los ojos del camarero se abrieron como platos, y un sudor frío le resbalaba por la sien.

Respondió casi susurrando y con voz temblorosa: -Jewelry Bonney "la glotona" es una de los once supernovas, no la señale así, pordría verle-

-Un par de botellas de sake por aquí- dijo Zoro

-y carne,!mucha carne!- añadió Luffy seguido de una carcajada aporreando la mesa con ansia.

-¿como puedes seguir teniendo apetito?- apuntó el peliverde ignorando la expresión descondertada del camarero.

\- caballeros, se lo ruego, vuelvan otro …- una mirada de Zoro bastó para hacerle entener que no se irían de allí.

-haré lo que pueda- ahogando un gritito, el camarero se retiró velozmente a las cocinas.

-¡oi Zoro!¿Está humitos en la isla?-

-No lo sé Luffy, yo solo me he cruzado con la cuatro ojos- respondió algo exasperado.

-No vimos el barco, lo mismo está sola- Zoro sé encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-_ Es Mugiwara no Luffy_-

_\- El otro parece Roronoa Zoro_\- Entre el jaleo, la gente murmuraba

-_Esto se está llenando de piratas, vamonos-_

_-sí vamonos-_ Una madre tiraba de su niño dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, poco a poco el local fue vaciandose.

-Maldita sea ¿no dijo Robin que pasaríamos desapercibidos?-

Los camareros, al ser informados atendieron a los piratas sin dudarlo, por miedo, al igual de con los primeros, de ser atacados por cualquiera de las tripulaciones, ambas de la peor generación.

Los platos y las botellas empezaron a acumularse también sobre la mesa de los mugiwara. En cocinas estaban desbordados, ambos eran insaciables, aquello parecía haberse convertido en una competición.

-¡oi!- La pelirrosa gritó

-¿qué pasa con la comida? Porqué se detiene- Luffy seguía comiendo, ignorandola, ella se levantó.

Un camarero se acercó tímido y aterrorizado -lo, lo sentimos, la comida se ha acabado- con una mano sobre la nuca y la otra en un apretado puño, se inclinaba esperando benevolencia por parte de la mujer. Ella se levantó.

-¡Tú!- señaló a Luffy.

-¿eh?- la miró

-¿¡Mugiwara!?- Bonney arqueó una ceja, puso las manos en su cintura y subida a una silla, puso un pie sobre la mesa con un escandaloso golpe, aciendo temblar las pilas de platos que los hombres a su alrededor tuvieron que sujetar para evitar que cayeran.-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?¡vete a comer a otra parte!-

¿Le estaba gritando así? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de los trabajadores del lugar, aquello acabaría mal, muyy mal.

En ese preciso momento Tashigi entró en el local, Zoro la vio y se escurrió ligeramente sobre su silla bajo la mesa tapandose la cara. Ahí estaba.


End file.
